To be Friends? Or to be Jealous
by Linds.Loves.Vamps
Summary: Bella and Emmett have known each other their entire lives. What happens when they get changed suddenly by two vamps? and what happens when Emmett decides to move to forks?
1. The begining?

**Story!**

**What's going on:**

**Bella and Emmett have been best friends for years. They have grown up together and everything! They live in Alaska.**

**Bella's parent's divorce and she is living with her dad.**

**Emmett's parents get killed in a car accident. Emmett is living with Bella and Charlie until they come across something or someone in the woods.**

**:**

Emmett and I were taking a hike up a path that he had found a few days ago. He said it lead to a clearing that he wanted to show me but he wasn't sure how long it took to get there.

"Sorry Bells. I didn't think it would really take this long to get there. Maybe we should call Charlie and tell him what we are doin?"

"NO WAY! If Charlie found that we were out here he would bite our heads off! You know all the crap that has been goin on around here."

"True. Hey I think I see it up ahead!"

Sure enough, there was the clearing Emmett was talking about.

"Hey Emmett," I called out to him as he took off running.

"Are you sure we are the only ones who knows about this thing?"

"I'm pretty sure…Why do you ask?" as he stopped running and turned to face me.

"Because I feel like someone is watching us." I said to him with a confused/worried look on my face.

Next thing I knew there was a red headed lady wearing hardly any clothes jump out of a tree right behind me. She whispered in my ear with a sly smile on her face, "Wow you sure do have those feelings correct."

Emmett stood there like he had just seen a ghost. I let out a little whimper as she grabbed my hair with such force and shoved me into a tree.

I turned to see where Emmett was and then noticed he was in the same position but with a burnet male facing him. He looked back at me worried as we pleaded with our eyes for them not to kill us.

Within a few moments all I could feel was fire. It was everywhere in me. I didn't want to open my mouth and scream for I was afraid of what they might do to me.

At first I thought I was dead. But then I realized I could hear my heart beating which surprised me because of how much pain I was in. I thought it had been weeks, maybe even months since I had started the feeling of fire run through me. Then it started to go away slowly. Within a few hours the fire was at a complete stop at my heart. Next thing I knew, my heart wasn't beating but I was still breathing and I could open my eyes and move.

First thing I did was look for Emmett. I seen him on the ground. I leaped up and ran over to him to see I made it there in a matter of seconds. Next thing I knew, he was staring at me with wide red eyes. Next thing I knew me and Emmett were talking. But in our heads.

"_Bells, I'm scared. What just happened to us?"_

"_I have no idea Em. But I intend to find out."_

We started to look around to find the things that bit us. Next thing I knew, I was face to face with what looked like a red bimbo. Out of no where I realized it was the girl who had bitten me and I let out a huge growl. Then I was breaking her limb from limb, when her mate tried attacking me. Emmett got him and pined him in seconds.

"What in the hell did you do to us you BASTERD!?!" Emmett asked with a growl forming in his chest.

"We changed you into one of us. We knew it was the only way for us not to kill you two before other vampires came. So you should be thanking us instead of hurting us." The young male said.

"What is yer name?" I asked with the most curious look on my face.

"My name is Zack. The lady you are ripping up is my wife Latisha."

"Oh," I replied feeling sorry. Next thing I new he was putting her back together.

"We don't die that easily." Zack implied to me and Emmett. The real question we were wondering about was what did he mean by that and how the hell did I just rip someone to pieces.

Zack soon explained the whole vampire thing and what just happened. So he decided to take us hunting while he told us more about the vampires coming our way.

"Okay. So these vampires are very skilled. Ones name is Victoria and she can persuade you to do anything she wanted. Then there is Laurent. He is just your average vampire who tags along to look tough. But don't underestimate him. He is very strong. Almost as strong as you two right now. Then there is James. *he let out a deep sigh*He is a tracker. He can find anything or anyone when he wants to and how he wants to."

Emmett began to question him right on the spot. "So wait a minute. Why are they looking for us? And can we go back to Charlie? And how long will we be like this? And were the hell are we going to live? And wait. Why did you say that about being strong?"

Zack looked at him with a very astonished look on his face. "Okay. Here is the thing. No you can not go back to Charlie because you will be like this until someone kills you by tearing you apart and burning the pieces. Then You must figure out were to live on your own but don't go back to any places you have lived before until about 200yeas after or someone might recognize you. And you are very strong because you are newborns. You have much more will power than the rest of us. And they are looking for you and Bell because. They want your powers."

Emmett and I just looked at each other with curiosity. "What powers?" I asked him. Then he said I have the ability to block anyone's powers at any given time. Emmett has the power to make people see an illusion. That will make them very confused. Then he also told us that we are apparently able to talk to people through our minds. He has no ideas how that one works but it is amazing.

Soon enough Emmett and I realized one thing in particular. I asked without thinking, "Why are your eyes golden brown and ours are are red?"

Zack answered without hesitation.

"Due to the fact that you are newborns, and you haven't decided if you wanted to live off people or animals yet is the way your eyes will change color. If you live off animals, your eyes will be golden brown like ours. If you live off people then your eyes will be red." He said it like it was no big deal at all.

I stared at him in disbelief. My response was well known.

"I will never live off any person. I would never be that kind of monster!" If I could cry I would be balling with furry now.

Soon Emmett and I decided we would venture off on our own. Take a trip away from our homeland and hopefully come home some day.

**100 years later!**

Emmett and I have lived in a few different places. Emmett was all excited because it was his turn to pick the place we lived this time. Sure enough he picked a place that wasn't to far from water because he had grown a very unhealthy attraction to swimming.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! Come here quick!" Emmett squealed out of the living room. I soon took off down the stair and in just a few seconds I was at his side.

"Emmett whats wrong?" I asked as I started at him in confusion. He looked completely fine to me.

"Bells I found the perfect place to live!" He said with all the excitement in his body! It took all I had not to laugh. He looked like a 5 year old who got his first puppy.

"Okay Emmett. Lets hear it. Where is it?" I asked him rolling my eyes as I sat down.

"FORKS WASHINGTON!" He said as he jumped up and down and shook the entire house.

"We can go there if you stop jumping like your two!" I yelled at him to calm him down.

"we can go after school on Friday. Until then start packing. We need to leave before graduation. And we have to get a house too."

"Shit." Emmett said with a sly smile on his face "You know me Bells. I already got it covered." His sly smile broke out into a Grin as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a quick number and was trying to talk so that I couldn't hear him. He was such a big baby. He thought that turning away from me made me unable to hear him even with my vampire hearing. I rolled my eyes at him as I got up.

"Hey Em, I'm going hunting. Ill be back by morning." I said as I jumped out the back door.


	2. Ayana?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

I got home around 6:30 Thursday morning. Emmett was waiting for me with a flustered look on his face. His brow was furrowed and he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Bella," he said to me with a pout on his face, "I can't pick out the furniture to match the house I picked out! It's so frustrating! Can you do it? PLEASE! I mean you are the girl with the fashion sense after all."

I looked at him trying to hide my giggles.

"Fine Emmett. But if I'm going to do this I'm not going to school today! Got it? And I will have them deliver it to the house so I will need the address." I could tell he was very elated when I told him I would do it.

He walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug. "Okay Bells. Here it is. I'm going hunting and then ill go to the school and tell them we are transferring to Forks High. And then ill clean out our lockers and stuff and we can head out by tonight. Got it?"

I looked at him acting like I was thinking and paused, "Fine _dad_." I said with a huge grin on my face. "But we need to find a way to get your crotch rocket over there and my Lamborghini Diablo and your jeep."

He had a puzzled look on his face. Out of no were Emmett's voice popped in my head _'bells, do you think you could turn your blocking down for one minute so I can show you what I want to do?' _. I jumped realizing I had been zoned out for 20 minutes.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Em."

Then Emmett sent an illusion my way of how we will stick half the stuff in my Lamborghini and the other half in his jeep and he will put his crotch rocket in the jeep too.

Then I put my block up again. "Okay Em. That should work. Go hunt and if you can't make it to the school I'll go and tell them."

He smiled at me and took off out the back door

Around noon I got a call from Emmett,

"_Hey Bells. Uhm I don't think ill be able to make it to the school. I'm a little tied up at the moment." _He said with a few giggles in his voice

"Emmett. Where the hell are you?" I asked with a little furry in my voice.

"_Well you know bear is my __favorite__ animal right?_ Well I herd someone's radio as I was running and they said a bear had been spotted a few hours north of our area. So I thought I would go check it out. Well low and behold there is this HUGE grizzly and I was starving." And then I cut him off right there.

"**EMMETT McKinley! What the hell did you do! **Oh never mind I know what you did. Okay Emmett, dispose of the damn thing and get home ASAP!" and I snapped my phone shut.

I began thinking what am I going to do with that boy when a knock came to the door. It had a familiar sent to it. It smelled like a vampire, but a younger vampire. She couldn't be more than 8 by the way she smelt. I went and opened the door. There was a little girl staring up at me with her eyes a golden brown color just like mine and Emmett's.

"Hello darling. Can I help you with something?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"I know you're a vampire! And I need a family. Please don't make me live by myself anymore! Please oh please," she begged. She looked like she was crying as she grabbed my waist and hugged me.

I looked down at her and realized she was crying but they weren't tears, they were venom. I just stood there shocked for a few moments till she looked up at me. I bent down to her face and analyzed it carefully before answering, "What's your name sweetie? I'm Bella and please come inside."

We sat on the couch for a few moments to let the venom tears stop falling down her face as I realized she must have been alone for quite some time. It was then when she answered, "My name is Ayana and I have been living alone for the past 3 years. Every time I have found a vampire they have scared me off. I can't stand it when they kill people. I only eat animals. That is how I was raised before they told me I had to go, and then I picked up another vampire sent while running through the trees and it led me here."

I must have had a astonished look on my face because at that moment she went blank and her eyes glazed over. I got a little worried and I put my hand on her leg and asked, "Ayana. Are you okay? What's going on? And who are they? And of course you can stay with us!"

Suddenly Ayana was on my lap hugging me like there was no tomorrow. Then she looked at me and said, "Oh uhm, just so you know I can pick up anyone's powers who I touch. So I can read minds, I can cry, I can see the future, and I didn't get any powers from you. What a relief."

I just looked at her with my eyes wide and surprised. "When your eyes glaze over, does that mean your having a vision?" I asked her with all curiosity in my body. She just nodded her head. "What did you see?"

"I seen a funny looking guy walk through the door in about 2minutes. He has short brown curly hair." She said with a giggle.

Soon enough Emmett walked through the door and stopped staring at me with wide eyes. Next thing I know he was talking to me in my head. 'Bells, who is that on your lap?' I laughed out loud showing him no harm. Ayana shook her head and giggled. She got up and walked over to Emmett.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Ayana. And I will be living with you and Bella from now on if its okay with the man of the house?" she said as she turned and walked back towards me and winked at me. Emmett stood there and puffed his chest out a bit and walked casually by us and said, "Ahh I guess you can live with us. But kid how the heck did you know my name?" as he fell onto the love seat.

"Oh it's a secret," Ayana said with a giggle. "Bella if you don't leave soon then the school office will be closed and you wont be able to transfer our transcripts." Emmett said. Bella jumped up and grabbed her car keys and said to Emmett, "Emmett. You watch over her and no ruf play. She is our little sister now, don't hurt her."

**Emmett'sPOV**

I could tell Bella was beyond serious. She has always wanted a little sister. And I guess this was her big chance. I decided I will help her out as much as I could. "You got it Bells!"

Just at that moment Bella took off out the drive way, leaving me and the new kid here alone. I was trying to think of what to do with her that wouldn't hurt her when she started giggling. "What's so funny over there?" I asked with a very curious voice. She must have been able to tell I was dumbfounded because she burst out laughing harder this time. I cleared my throat waiting for her answer.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. I can read minds and yours is very funny, and amusing. If you want to know something we could do, why don't you just ask me what I wanted to do sense I am you new little sister and all," Ayana said trying to hold her laughter back. Here eyes were sparkling.

Soon enough we just started talking and having fun. I asked her if she had anything she said no but she will get something when we moved to Forks. Soon enough Bella was back with a smile on her face '_Im happy you two are getting along oh so well' _she said to us through our minds. We all just giggled.

Hey gies! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying yourself. I kno I sure am! Just keep up with the reviews and if you have anything you want to point out to me be my gues I truly don't mind (:


	3. choices!

**Hey yall. Thanks for the reviews! They were amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Bella'sPOV**

Soon enough we were on our way to Forks. Emmett lead the way and we had decided to put almost everything in his jeep so Ayana could ride with me. Suddenly Ayana's eyes glazed over and she gasped. I was worried, "Ayana. Ayana sweetie what's wrong?" I was pleading for her to tell me. Then she looked as if she was a sleep. I was worried. I haven't known her for long but I didn't think she was supposed to do that. Then her eyes shot open and she had a very excited smile.

"WE AREN'T THE ONLY VAMPIRES MOVING TO FORKS!" was all she said over and over for about five minutes. I was shocked when the words came out of her mouth the first time. I couldn't believe it more vampires in the same area as us. Oh boy, this should be interesting. "What's going to happen Ayana?"

"Oh nothing bad. They are very friendly, especially Carlisle. He is the father of them all. And his wife Esme. Then there is Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Edward! He is very cute to" she said with a wink.

"Oh boy. Are you trying to set me up with someone?" I joked with a chuckle. "Why what would give you that idea," she said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on her face. That ended our conversation till we got to our new home in Forks.

It was a big tan house out of town. It was in the woods. There was another house that was next to it, but it was about 150yards away. It was a big white house. They seemed to be new too. Ayana seemed very excited when she seen the silver Volvo pull up in their drive way. She took off running at vampire speed over there while Emmett and I were inside. Emmett was the first to see her start to run and he dropped everything and took off after her. Go figure he dropped some of the china my mother gave me. I was furious so I took off after him.

Without a minute to spare I charged into the neighbors house searching for Emmett and as soon as I seen him I started to yell. "**EMMETT McKinley!** What the hell were you thinking! You just dropped half my mothers fine china! Oh you are gonna PAY!" I said as fierce as possible. He just looked at me and was pleading with his eyes so I turned away and noticed we weren't in our new house but in the neighbors and they were watching us. "Oh! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! My brother dropped the stuff running after Ayana my little sister and he dropped my moms tea set and. Oh im so sorry for disturbing you. Well leave now." I said very flustered and upset. I picked Emmett up off the floor were he was on his knees and I threw him towards the door and picked up Ayana

"Jeez Bells calm down. Ill buy you knew china. No need to ruin the new neighbors house."

"Oh trust me Emmett you will be lucky to make it back to the house by the time im through with you!" Then suddenly Ayana's eyes glazed over. _ Shit! _Was all I could think as I set her down on the floor. Then one of them was trying to hide his laughter with a cough. I glared at him and he smirked back. Next thing I knew Emmett was at my side.

"Ayana. Ayana come on. What do you see sweetie. Ayana!" I said as I shook her shoulders. "Emmett. She has never been in a vision this long" I said in a low whisper. "Go find something that might help break her out of this so we can get her out of the neighbors house!" I said very aggravated when suddenly a pixie like girl came next to me.

"Is she okay?" The girl said suddenly.

"I'm not to sure. She never has her visions this long." Suddenly Ayana's eyes came back and she fell over like she was passed out.

"Finally." I felt so relieved. I stood up and told my brother "Emmett go set Ayana's bed up so I can lay her," When I was interrupted by an older male figures ton of voice. "Well that wont be necessary. You can use one of our beds up stairs until she is better." He looked at me in complete awe as if he knew how confused I was. Suddenly I herd a huge groan. I turned to see a tall blonde haired boy walking to the door. The pixie like girl walked over to him to make sure he was okay

"You okay Jazz?" she asked in her most loving voice.

"Yeah. Just too much emotions in here, sorry ill come back in a few." He said as he walked out the door.

Suddenly the older male spoke up again, "Edward why don't you show this young lady where to take her young one."

"She is my sister. And her name is Ayana. And my brother's name is Emmett McKinley. And my name is Isabella Swan. But I like to be called Bella." I said as I stuck my hand out to shake the older males hand. I felt eyes dancing on me when I looked around I seen a beautiful women who seemed to be the oldest males love. She walked over to me and hugged me. Regaining her poster she said, "Hello darling. I am Esme, this is my husband Carlisle. These are our children Alice and Jasper, the male who went outside, and Rosalie and Edward. We are very delighted to meet you."

"Like-wise. But we don't want to put anyone out and I don't know how long Ayana will be like this.." I said as I was cut off by Esme's beautiful dancing voice, "Oh darling. Its fine! Edward, take her and her sister up to your room and help if needed please!"

I liked Esme she seemed very pleasant. Within a few moments we were up in Edwards room. It was very nice and spaced. He had a big black bed and a leather couch to match. I looked at his wall. It was full of music! "What's your favorite?" I asked him staring at his wall. "What do you mean?" he seemed so clueless. "Your music. What's your favorite?" I asked him again.

He gave me a questioning look and just said, "I like them all. I don't favor any of them. Besides I have more just at all the different houses we have lived in." He gave me a dazzling crooked smile as my mouth opened but no words came out.

I have never been dazzled before. What was happening to me? "Stop it," I said more to myself than to anyone. I was sitting with Ayana on the bed while she lay there and looked lifeless. Edward gave me a curious look. "What do I need to stop?" I just looked at him and felt speechless. His hair seemed to be so perfectly messy, his smile was beyond dazzling. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to control myself when suddenly Emmett shot in my head, _'Bells? How's Ayana doin? And find out if Edward and that Rose girl are dating please!' _ Edward was reading my mind at this time and laughed.

"What's so funny? And are you.." Edward cut me off.

"Why would I date rose? And I can read minds just so you know." Oh shit! Was all I could think and he chuckled again knowing he read my mind so I put my guard up immediately. _'Emmett he isn't dating rose and Ayana is just fine! Now leave me alone. And don't get in trouble. PLEASE!' Suddenly Edward gave me a funny look. _

"_What? Are you mad I blocked my mind from you?" I asked in my most smart ass tone as possible as I stood up and walked over to his cd's to get a better look at them. Out of no were I felt someone behind me. He turned me around and put his arms on the shelf so we were staring into each others eyes intensely. "How are you doing that? I liked reading your mind. It makes me feel good about myself" he said with his dazzling crocked smile on his face as he stared at me._

_Neither of us moved for a long time, nor did we blink. He stood in front of me so I couldn't move. Soon enough I let my block down and said in my mind 'is that better?_ He nodded his head and leaned down to my ear and said in a low whisper, "I never knew I made girls so flustered like this. Or is it just you?" he said as his lips skid my cheek.

He was breath taking. I tried not to think of anything. It's a good thing he made me speechless or I would have made a complete fool of myself. I jst stood there in a daze until suddenly he leaned in closer to my face and suddenly our lips touch. His smooth lips fit perfectly with mine as his hands slid to my cheeks. I was so stunned I didn't move. To soon he pulled away and gave me another dazzling smile and walked out his bedroom door and said ill be back.

I didn't move for a few moments. Suddenly Ayana Shot up and looked at me and said "_they are coming!"_ in a low panicked whisper. Suddenly I knew who they were. It was Victoria, James, and Laurent. She jumped out of the bed and ran to me I picked her up because I knew she was scared.

I ran down the stair as fast as I could holding Ayana. "Emmett we have to leave this place, NOW!" I said with urgency.

He looked at me confused. "_they_ are coming." He shot up from his seat with rose because they seemed to be hitting it off. He turned to see a very angry Rosalie. "Hell boy where do you think you are going? After laying all that out on me and now you up and run? Hell no I need an explanation!" Emmett looked like a little kid who's puppy just got ran over. "Rose. Im so sorry but I can't stay. We are in danger and if we stay you'll get in danger too. I wont have that happen!" Rose grabbed Emmett's arm and stood up beside him, "Emmett. If you ment what you just said to me. Then im willing to risk my life to stay with you. So if you leave im coming with you gies no matter what you say!" She said as she turned to look at me and Ayana.

Ayana and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders when the rest of Rose's family came in. Rose had a smile on her face while she was starring into Emmett's eyes. Alice screamed, "NO! Rose you can't leave us! What are you thinking!" You could tell Alice was upset because she ran to Rose and pulled her eyes out of Emmett's. Rose didn't say anything. Carlisle became confused. "What is going on?" He said very sternly while I was thinking of what Ayana said when she got up and who was coming and everything and forgot Edward was reading my mind.

He walked over to me slowly putting his hand on me and Ayana and got a confused look on his face.

"Who is Laurent, Victoria, and James?" He seemed to be worried. I couldn't let them worry about us.

"They are our problem and not yours. I don't want to risk getting any of you in trouble. And I most diffidently don't want to tear your family apart!" I looked apologetically at Rosalie.

All she could do was glare at me and when she spoke you could tell she was furious. "Bella I don't care what you say. I'm coming because I want to be with Emmett. And I'm sorry if upsets you all. But he has touched me a way no one has before. I may regret it in the long run, but I will never know if I don't give it, give him a chance."

If Rose could have cried she would have. Staring intensely at Emmett he gave her a huge bear hug so that she knows he would never leave her. Then Emmett popped into my head, _'Bells, sorry but I cant leave her. Do you think there is any way we could stay because I don't want to tear her family apart!' _I could tell his intensions were well. Finally I spoke.

"Emmett, you stay here with Rosalie and the rest of her family. Me and Ayana are going to leave. It will be better if we split up so they cant catch us both at the same time. Okay?" I asked as my voice cracked. Emmett glared at me. He knew I was killing us both by doing this. "Emmett just do it! I don't want to hear it! Well meet up again someday. I promise." I said as I started backing towards the door.

I looked at Ayana and asked her quietly, "Do you want to stay with Emmett?" She nodded but said she doesn't want to leave me alone. I just shook my head and said, "I will never be alone" I put her down and turned to walk out the door when a huge hand grasped my shoulder and turned me into a big hug.

"You be careful Bells. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you." Emmett said as Venom streamed down his face. I could tell they were tears of venom. I never knew he could cry, but then I realized I was doing it too. "I will be fine Em. You will always know how to reach me. I will have my cell on me at all times, okay?" I looked through my venom tears as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you Bells" was the last thing I herd as I took off out the door. I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to just get out of there.


	4. You Cant Leave!

**Bella'sPOV**

I was running as fast as possible. I couldn't stand it, venom tears were streaming down my face. I finally gave up on running and fell to my knees in the middle of the forrest. I felt as if I was crying for hours when someone's hand was on my shoulder. I turned suddenly to realize it was the pixie like girl and her mate and Edward. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't leave your family Bella"

"I have to, or they will find us all. And I can't let that happen or they will get hurt!" My voice cracked as I couldn't stop my venom tears from falling. He walked around to my front and got onto his knees and cupped the right side of my face in his hand and tilted my head up to the point our eyes met.

"They will only get hurt if you leave. Trust me I know. That will not help things at all." He was starring at me as if he was pleading me with his eyes to stay.

"I can't stay. I know they will find us! And I will not risk my family! And if I leave they will follow my scent away from here and they wont have a chance of getting hurt!" I said as I got to my feet. I tried to get past Edward but he grabbed my arm and turned me toward him pulling me into his body.

"If you leave I'm going with you, no if's and's or but's about it." He looked so certain with what he said. I was about to walk away when he gripped me by my hips and held me close to him.

"I won't let you come with me Edward. I won't hurt your family by taking you away from them."

I said as I thought how much I really wish he could come with me. I know I just met him but I felt like I have known him for a long time and I didn't want to be away from him. I thought back to when he kissed me today and fought the venom tears that threatened to come up again.

He got a little smile on his lips and bent down to were he was less than an inch from my face, "Bella, remember I can read minds," _shit!_ Was all I thought for a few moments till he chuckled and then kissed me passionately. It started out soft till I pushed into him harder than I ever would have imagined myself doing to a man. My hands found their way up to his hair and I tangled my fingers in it pushing him into me more as he pulled my hips closer to him.

I truly never wanted that kiss to end. I was upset when he started to pull away. I noticed I had a few venom tears on my face as he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine and took deep and slow breaths. I didn't dare look up at him for I know if I did I would cry more knowing I would have to leave him soon, even though I didn't want to. I soon felt my head being turned up to face his as I blinked slightly. All I could see was a huge smile on his face as he stared into my eyes.

"Edward," I started but then was interrupted. "Please just don't leave me," was all I herd as I looked up to see his face. He looked more depressed than a boy who's puppy got ran over. I stared blankly at him not knowing what to say.

"If I don't leave, my family and your family will get hurt. Edward I cant help but love you, but I have to go now or a lot of bad things will happen and I wont allow you to fight and get hurt." I felt him tense up

"You're planning on fighting someone?" he looked pissed. His eyes went black and I was nervous.

"If it comes down to it then yes I will. I wouldn't ever let someone try to come near my family without a fight weather we are together or separated. There is no way I'm letting them even come close to it! " I was furious, and in shock. Was he thinking that I wouldn't protect my family.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked in the bitchiest tone I could come up with. He looked so mad I thought steam would start to come out of his ears. **"Isabella Marie Swan! You Will Not Get Into A Fight Because You Are Staying Here With Your Family And My Family, And Me!" **I must have had a shocked look on my face because he calmed down very fast. "Do you understand that?" he asked in a gentler tone of voice. All I could do was nod.

Before I knew it I had another hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. It was the pixie Alice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're not leaving." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Uhm, thanks Alice. But I guess since I'm not leaving we better get back. Me, Emmett and Ayana have to move into our new house." I started to walk when Alice caught up with me. Jasper and Edward were trailing behind. They told us to go ahead and they would catch up. So we started to run. "Maybe you guys could move in with us?" Alice said while we were running. I looked over at her in shock. "We wouldn't want to put anyone out."

"I'm sure it would be fine. We have an extra bedroom. You and Ayana can share that. I'm sure Emmett could share with Jasper or Edward. Possibly maybe even Rose." We started to laugh as we reached the house. Ayana must have herd because she came charging through the door like a mad cow and jumped on me.

"I'm sooo happy you didn't leave Bella!" She looked like she was gonna cry from being so excited when all of a sudden we got pulled into a big bear hug by Emmett.

"Dang Bells. You actually had me thinking you were gonna leave me with a kid!"

"Oh Emmett I missed you too! And yes you can thank Edward and Alice for making me turn around and come back." We started to laugh when I noticed Alice was gone.

"Alice? Alice, where did you go?" When she came bursting through the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"**YOU GUYS CAN LIVE WITH US!**" She screamed as she ran down and wiggled her way into the hug. Rose came bouncing out after her as she was just told the news. Emmett left us and went to hug her. She squealed as she jumped into his arms. I looked at Alice and she must have known exactly what I was thinking. "They do make such a cute couple" we both let out a sigh and smiled at them. Then I noticed Ayana was gone. I turned to see her in Edward's arms as he was carrying her back over towards us with Jasper beside him. Alice walked over to jasper and gave him a quick kiss. Edward brought Ayana to me.

"So, you are living with us now?" He just gave me his gorgeous crooked smile. Oh how I loved that smile. I just smiled and nodded at him. He put Ayana down as she ran inside to thank Carlisle and Esme for letting us stay.

Review!Review!Review! please and thank you (:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was having a little bit of a writers block. If you have any ideas for next chapter tell me them!


	5. Like I said, Watch Your Head Basterd!

Edward'sPOV

Me Emmett and Jasper had moved Emmett's and Bella's things into our house. Alice finally realized that Ayana didn't have any clothes or anything so Alice and the girls went shopping. Bella and Ayana decided to share a room. I offered for Emmett to stay in my room with me because I had the biggest bedroom in the house.

Soon we had Emmett all set up so we decided to chill out for a little bit. I laid on the bed I didn't need and he sat on my couch.

"So Edward. What's up with your sister Rose? She seems pretty cool. I mean she has to have a boyfriend or something or is she like dead single?"

"She is single. I don't know what happened to her though. I mean today she hasn't been a bitch at all. Normally she is mean to me and Alice but nothing. And I've been listening to her thoughts and I think she might be trying to impress you"

"You think? Do you think I have a chance? I mean. That's pretty sweet." By his thoughts I could tell he was excited.

"Ehm. Emmett. I can read minds" I tried not to laugh. Soon enough we both busted out laughing. Then about 2minutes later Alice beamed through my bedroom door.

"You guys have to see the girls outfits I got them! They are amazing!" She said as she was pulling me and Emmett down the stairs.

"But you guys will have to help Jasper get the rest of the bags out of the trunk."

"Alice" I grumbled When Alice shot a picture of Bella in my head in a mini skirt and a dark blue sweater with a deep V neck line. I didn't argue after that. I wanted to see her in that outfit because in my mind she looked stunning. Soon enough we had over 35 bags in our living room. They were from everywhere. Then we noticed about 10 little bags we didn't bring in the girls must have. They were lined up on the couch. Then Emmett's thoughts popped in my head '_Victoria's Secret. Oh damn!' _I agreed with Emmett, 'oh damn'.

Within a few moments all the girls came down with a smile.

"We just got all of Ayanas things unpacked. She is going with Carlisle and Esme for today and will be back in time for school tomorrow."

I knew Alice had something up her sleeve because she was blocking me from her mind by singing Barney songs. I hated Barney. Then Carlisle walked in "We are heading off. We will be home at 6:30 tomorrow morning no later." They all walked out of the door right once he said that. He never told us where they were going or anything.

Soon enough Alice spoke and was in charge.

"Okay guys! Boys sit down on the coach while we ladies put on a fashion show for you guys and tell us what outfit we should wear to school tomorrow!" Rose and Bella were getting all of the bags as Alice grabbed the Victoria's Secrete bags. Then they took off up stairs smiling. Within minutes I was tryin to read there minds but Bella completely blocked me from hers Alice and Rosalie's. "Ugh they blocked me. I cant do anything. This sucks. I wonder how long they will be."

A half hour went by and Emmett got bored. "Lets play video games till they are done!" Then I herd Emmett saying something in his mind, _' hey Bells. We are gonna play video games till you are done so take your time okay?' _

'_Okay because it could be a while.' _

And with that it ended.

"What did you just do? You and Bella were talking through your minds?"

"Yeah we can talk to anyone through our minds who isn't a mind reader. And if we concentrate hard enough and we want to hear them back we are able to transfer what they are thinking to us. It takes a lot out of me but Bella's got it pretty well."

We just sat there and talked for a few minutes. Then we played video games for about an hour until Alice shot in my head and made me jump and loose the game.

'_pst. Edward. We are ready!'_

So me Emmett and Jasper all went and sat on the coach.

Within minutes Alice walked down stairs in a cute little outfit. She smiled at Jasper and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. It was odd. Me and Emmett couldn't hear it. Jasper stood up and walked over by that stairs.

"This is the Alice Fashion show. She will be getting the ladies dressed while the other one struts her stuff and trust me boys you will not be disappointed!"

Soon enough the lights went out in the living room but the lights to the stair case were still on and Rosalie walked down first. Emmett's jaw dropped.

As I seen Rosalie walk down the stair case I blocked my mind from Emmett's thoughts. Soon enough Emmett took off running out of the room trying to hide his little friend showing through his pants. Rose left the room and went back up stairs as Alice and Jasper started laughing.

Soon enough Alice walked down the stairs and came straight at me. "Sorry Edward. Bella doesn't want to do the show. So you don't have to worry bout acting like Emmett."

I was in complete awe as Bella came down the stairs in a silk pajama set. "Okay Alice lets get this show on the road. Manicures and pedicures don't do themselves."

Bella just stood there as my mind thought of what I wanted to do to her then and there. Alice just smirked at me and walked away thinking, '_don't hurt her Edward. If you act like an ass tomorrow during school you will be trying to find your head. LITERALLY!' _I didn't know what was wrong with my sister so I just huffed.

Soon enough 7:30 came around and we had to leave for school. "Alice! Rose! Emmett! Jasper! Bella! Come on or we wont make it to school in time for Emmett and Bella to get there schedules!" Alice came prancing down the stairs like it was her first day at school.

"Where is Carlisle and Esme. They promised to have Ayana back before school!" Alice whipped out her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered and said they wont make it home today but in time for tomorrow. Alice shut her phone and just smiled.

"Okay guys its 7:40 lets go" she called as the guys were already down stairs we were just waiting on Rose and Bella.

Soon enough Rose emerged down the stairs with a huge smirk on her face. Within seconds Bella was on her trail. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with a black leather skirt. All our jaws dropped as we realized the girls wore the same skirts just different colored tops. Rose wore a bright red and Alice wore a pink one.

They all walked out without saying one word to us. The got into Rosalie's red BMW and took off leaving us three men stunned. Jasper started laughing hysterically after a few minutes.

"Dang. You guys got it bad!" He said with a smirk on his face. While he was thinking '_Alice was right. Yet again. Lets just hope Edwards appearance at school doesn't come as she thought' _with that he walked into the garage.

We took off within a few moments arriving at school while the first bell rang.

"I'll take Emmett to the office and show him were his classes are. You go to class" Jasper did as he was told and went to class. As we were walking we herd someone yell my name. I turned to see Jessica and Lauren running at me. They were wearing there normally slutty outfits.

"Hi Eddie!" Jessica screamed as she came near me.

"Well hello there Edward. Who might your friend be?" Lauren asked with some very gross thoughts in her mind.

"Oh this is Emmett. Emmett this is Lauren and Jessica" I said as I pointed them out.

"Hello ladies" Emmett charmed them with his smile.

Jessica hooked my arm with hers and Lauren hooked onto Emmett's.

"What do you have first Emmett?"

"We were just getting my schedule from the office if you ladies would like to join us?"

They both squealed and giggled. "Why of course we would be delighted to Emmums." Emmett and I laughed as we heard Laurens nickname for Emmett.

As we walked into the office I felt daggers shooting at me. I looked up to see Alice starring at me as Rose and Bella were just walking out of the principals office.

"Thanks you so much Mr. Banter. I assure you Bella will behave in all of her classes and she will not hurt anyone now that she doesn't have to take gym." Rosalie stated as she turned and seen me and Emmett standing there with Lauren and Jessica all over us. You could tell she was pissed. Bella didn't notice us until Rose did and by the look in her eyes she looked hurt. Of course they recovered fast. They hooked arms and walked out as Alice stopped in front of me. She leaned up to whisper in my ear "Like I said. Watch your damn head you basterd!"

With that she was gone.


End file.
